


The Line of Duty

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: The morning after.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	The Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kutaisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/gifts).



Obi-Wan cracked open one eye. In front of him was a broad chest, breathing deeply. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind courtesy of someone who looked remarkably like the man in front of him. He rested a tired hand on the first man's shoulder and felt the scar. Cody. He'd picked that up five rotations ago. That meant the erection poking into his back belonged to Rex.

They hadn't intended to fall into bed together, but they'd maintained their cover story. This mission report would be interesting.

He closed his eye and settled into the comfortable heat between them.


End file.
